


A Veiled Aura

by SeaOfEmpathy, You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Big C (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Buddhism, Choking, First Time, Fisting, Fucking, Hannibal season one divergent, JustFuckMeUp, Lee is in remission, M/M, Smut, Wine, hannibear, justfuckmeup2, more tagged kinks to come as we write, tagged hannigram for rarepair, we just met but let's fuck and drink wine, wine drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaOfEmpathy/pseuds/SeaOfEmpathy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: Hannibal happens into a wine bar where he meets a young man who resembles his Will Graham. Will their shared love of wine and kinky encounters result in more than just a one night stand?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hannibal CreATEive event #Justfuckmeup2

 

Having almost died once, Lee Fallon had vowed that he’d live every part of his life to fullest. Not that he hadn’t before, but he was going to try even harder. He moved back to New Orleans six months after his cancer remission was official. He had his files transferred to the hospital in town, and got back into running his wine bar. It was, after all, his passion, and the one thing he really enjoyed.

 Aside from sex. That was a whole other avenue he had still yet to get back on, but in his vow, that was up there, too.

 Lee hadn’t had sex since he moved back, and that’d been four months now. He was too busy, he reasoned, getting back into the swing of things to actually mess around. Owning his own business and being in charge hardly left a lot of time to himself, despite his hired manager insisting that he take a break.

 Someday.

 Setting up for the evening, Lee leaned back against the bar top as he dried a glass from the dishwasher below, humming along to some of the smooth, New Orleans based jazz flitting through the air.

 Dressed in a fine white linen short sleeved shirt and tan slacks with leather loafers, Hannibal had decided to go for a walk, when he noticed a small wine bar a few blocks from his house. Curious, he walked in and found a table, picking up the simple menu on the table to peruse it.

 Lee watched the customer for a moment, almost sad he hadn’t come to the bar, but skipped around to the front and set a wine list in front of him to go with the happy-hour-based menu already placed there.

 “Welcome,” Lee greeted, a bright and cheery smile adorning his boyish features.

Hannibal looked up and was taken in surprise at the face that greeted him. He looked around in confusion a moment, then back at the young man. There were enough differences, it wasn’t the same...but...he realized he was staring and smiled. He looked so much like someone he used to know. “Thank you. I was wondering if you could recommend a nice summer wine, maybe a Pinot Grigio?”

 Nodding, Lee opened the extensive wine list to the whites page, and leaned over the man a bit to show him, pointing out one from Italy. “Primaterra is an excellent winery, this one is especially crisp like a green apple, with grapefruit undertones. Nice for the weather we’re having. Pairs well with the pear, arugula salad, if you’re interested in something to eat as well.”

 Hannibal smiled charmingly. “That sounds good. Thank you. I haven’t had a chance to have dinner yet.”

 “Honey mustard dressing is alright?” Lee asked, just to be sure there weren’t any allergies. He didn’t take anything down, didn’t write it down either, he had an excellent memory and Hannibal was the only one there.

 “Yes, thanks.” He looked around, not noticing any other employees there. “Are you the only one working?” he asked.

 “At the moment,” Lee said, walking around the bar once more to put the order in so he could print the tab later. “I’m the owner, I spend most of my time here anyway.”

 Hannibal stood and followed him, since there was no one else there anyway, to continue carrying on the conversation. “The owner? Very impressive. This is a good location for a wine bar, it seems, nice block. I’m Hannibal Lecter,” he finally said, extending his hand.

 "You came at a good time. It does get busy,”’ Lee insisted, and held out his hand to shake the other man’s. “Lee Fallon. Nice to meet you, officially.”

 Hannibal gave him a curious look before moving his attention to the decor, walking around the room. The bar was wood floored, marbled topped, the tables wooden and lacquered, and behind the bar was bricked, with built in wine coolers and racks. Decor was simple, pictures of New Orleans, old and new, some photos and paintings from local artists for sale. Not one television was present, just speakers and music, and lighting enough to set a mood, but not dark enough to be shady. Everything was presented perfectly, with a certain balance to it.

 “It’s very peaceful here, Lee. The music, the ambiance. I can see myself spending a lot of time here, I think,” he said, finally turning back towards him with a smile.

 Lee was opening a chilled bottle of the wine Hannibal had selected, pouring the glass on the counter for him. There was one other in the bar, the cook in back, but he never made appearances. “Thank you. I find it serene. I prefer my surroundings be simple and calming.”

 “I find I prefer the same in my surroundings. Fine art and music is what I usually choose.” Hannibal took a seat at the bar so he could talk to the young man a little more easily. “May I sit here instead?” he asked.

 “Anywhere you want,” Lee offered, gesturing to the whole bar. “The bar is the best spot, in my opinion. Front row seat to get to chat with me.” Lee grinned, clearly teasing, but very comfortable with himself as well. “New in town?”

 “In fact I am, yes,” Hannibal said, feeling a natural warmth from Lee. It made him feel more relaxed, comfortable. “I’ve recently moved here from Baltimore. I live only just down the street...haven’t even finished unpacking, really.”

 “Welcome to the neighborhood,”  Lee said with a charming smile, though there was no veneer or outer layer that needed to be peeled back; all genuine. “I live in the loft just above the bar here.” Lee canted his head upward.

 A ding from the kitchen area sounded and Lee hurried to the pass through and brought over a delicately dressed bowl of salad, topped with thinned slice pear, candied pecans, and a light honey mustard dressing. He set it down with a fork for Hannibal.

 “What brings you to New Orleans from Baltimore?” Lee asked, curiously to know more about the handsome new neighbor with the odd accent.

 Hannibal held the stem of his wine glass delicately and sniffed before taking a sip and savoring it, letting the flavors dance over his taste buds. Swallowing, he cast an appreciative glance at the salad before answering Lee. “I needed a change of scenery. A fresh start. Too many difficult memories there. And are you from this region? I don't detect an accent,” he smiled. He stabbed at the salad with his fork and took a bite.

 “Born and raised,” Lee answered with a bigger smile, shrugging his shoulder as he leaned his forearms on the counter. “I’ve lived in a lot of different states for periods of time over the past twelve years. I’ve learned to adapt.”

 The younger man's smile yet again tugged at Hannibal’s heart. He had an inner glow to him that seemed to wash over him more with every passing moment. “Adaptation is a necessary part of survival,” Hannibal replied, his amber gaze flickering from Lee’s lips and back up to his bright blue eyes. “I've never been to this part of the country, but I'm very good at adapting to new environments myself.”

 “It’s the only way to survive,” Lee mused, biting on the inside of his lip, tugging it between his teeth for a moment. “So, you came from Baltimore, but you’re clearly not American.” Lee had a weakness, one he was not ashamed of, for men with accents, and big, hairy men. The latter was hard to address with Hannibal just yet.

 The older man detected a delightful flirtatiousness in Lee, and he decided to follow it, curious what might come. “Very observant,” he chuckled. “I’m originally from Lithuania. My father was a Count, and I was born and raised there.” His full lips quieted into a smile before he took another bite of his salad.

 “And royalty,” Lee sighed, contently. “You’re almost too good to be true, walkin’ into my bar.” Lee leaned back, arms folded his chest, red sweater sleeves rolled to his elbows.

 Hannibal arched a barely-there brow at Lee. “It seems fate has smiled on both of us with my visit, Lee,” he said, taking another drink of wine. “Would it be presumptuous to ask if you have a significant other?”

 “I’d be a terrible boyfriend if I had one, standing here flirting with you, and all,” Lee replied with an easier, flirtatious smile. “I’m as lonely as they come, these days.”

 “Difficult to believe, such a charming, good-looking young man, and a successful business owner, no less. I think you must be very picky, hard to impress, or there just must not be many eligible candidates in the neighborhood.” Hannibal leaned forward on the bar as he spoke.

 Lee pulled the wine from the fridge behind him to refill Hannibal’s glass with a grin. “I like a certain type of man, but I’m not against others if the chemistry is right,” he explained, and recorked the wine. “I recently came out of a phase where I swore off all very seriously relationships. Trying to get back into actual dating is much harder than I thought.”

 Hannibal ate more of his salad, making a small, pleased hum. He chewed and swallowed slowly, then pushed the plate to the side and took the napkin from his lap to place it on the bar. "Indeed. Actual dating also takes a great deal of effort, and meanwhile, a man has needs, doesn't he?" Hannibal asked, grinning and looking Lee over as he took another swig of wine. He set the glass down and quirked a brow at the handsome young man.

 “He does indeed,” Lee answered, never letting his cerulean eyes drift from Hannibal’s. He licked his lips once and bit his bottom lip, more than aware of the doctor’s intentions now, having been feeling out his sexuality before making a move. “You enjoy rare wines?”

 “I do. I’m a connoisseur and brought quite a collection myself from Baltimore, though my new home doesn’t have quite the cellar I once did. You have something particular in mind?” he asked, a deeper suggestion to his voice.

 “I have a collection of my own… upstairs,” Lee suggested, the bar completely empty around them, and wouldn’t pick up for quite sometime, and his help would be there before then anyway. He quirked a brow toward Hannibal, locking the register with one finger, edging toward the door to lock it, too.

 Hannibal rose, pulling a few bills out for his meal and wine and placing it behind the bar. He smoothed out the linen of his shirt as he rose, the crisp white standing out against his tanned forearms. His eyes followed Lee as he walked across the room to lock the front door, admiring his form, the curve of his back and round shapeliness of his rear even through the slightly baggy clothes he wore. "Upstairs? Yes, of course."

 “Just in my loft,” Lee insisted, locking up, and took Hannibal’s hand up a discreet flight of stairs, where he unlocked a door and pushed it open. The flat was even more minimal than the bar itself, lacking many colors other than muted tones, grays, blacks, and white. His bed was in the center, a small shrine with candles in one corner with a mat at the feet of it. One one wall though was a large floor to ceiling length rack, filled with wine, and by the door a pile of running shoes, all sorts of colors and styles.

 Once in, Lee shut and locked the door behind them and pressed Hannibal up against it, keys tossed to the ground so he could kiss the man properly, finally giving into the feral draw he’d felt the second he’d seen Hannibal enter his bar.

 Hannibal barely had a chance to take in the room when he pleasantly found himself pushed against the door. He exhaled hard through his nostrils and released a small groan at the action, his hands finding Lee's trim waist and pushing beneath the fabric of his sweater. He licked into Lee's mouth to taste him, thumbs skating over skin, ever upward.

 Lee’s fingers found purchase first in Hannibal’s shirt and then worked the buttons of it undone, feeling out the large patch of chest hair there, causing the younger man to groan with pure lust. Just as he had anticipated, perfectly built and suited for him. Lee’s tongue slipped against Hannibal’s as their mouths synced together, melding together like a perfectly pieced puzzle.

 Hannibal's hands moved from the younger man's chest down around his back to his flank, squeezing roughly. “You're a temptation I don't want to resist,” he whispered, angling his neck so he could suck heated kisses down his skin.

 “Then don't,” Lee whispered out in a breath, he buttoning the rest of Hannibal's shirt to push over perfectly framed broad shoulders. Every inch of Hannibal was temptation itself, pushing Lee to be bold and reckless. He palmed the front of Hannibal's trousers, groaning at the size of his growing girth under expensive fabric.

 Hannibal pulled his lips from Lee only long enough to tug his sweater over his head. His body was lean, with beautifully defined muscle tone, the body of a man who worked out quite a lot. As his fingers skated over his bare chest and back, fingertips found scars, rough patches of raised flesh. Though discovering them was a surprise, he didn't falter, still touching eagerly. The older man found his narrow hips and moaned when he felt Lee cup his filling cock.

 Scars were the definition of someone’s life, and Lee’s past twelve years were written all over his skin, but he bore them with pride, never shame. He kicked off his shoes as he undid Hannibal’s trousers, daring to kiss the other man again as he dragged him toward the simple bed with a simple frame, and all the complexity of Lee in the woodwork. “You are a delightful sight,” Lee whispered, tugging Hannibal’s bottom lip between his teeth.

 Hannibal kicked off the last of his clothes and, disrobed entirely, laid on the mattress, pulling Lee with him. He devoured the young man with his warm gaze, roving over him hungrily but winding up drawn inevitably to his arresting sea-blue eyes. When he smiled, his entire face lit up, in fact, everything about him lit up the room with the glow of his energy. It was contagious, healing, beautiful to be in his presence, and the older man reached for his sharp jaw to bring him to his own lips once more. “And you, Lee, are the most beautiful wonder I believe I’ve ever seen. A work of art,” he whispered.

 Lee wriggled his jeans completely off, his boxers with them, and crawled over the older man, kissing him with completely and utter abandon. His lips curled into a blissful smile against Hannibal’s own, clearly pleased to hear the the compliments. He grasped Hannibal’s length in one palm, spreading pre-come around as he thumbed through it.

 Hannibal's thumbs pressed into the _v_ of the brunet's hips, seeing the wildness in his eyes. “You take exactly what you want. You're formidable, stronger than you may at first appear, Lee. You make me very much want to know more, feel more of the fire behind your eyes,” Hannibal murmured as he stared up at him, his voice a rich timbre, dark as mahogany.  

 “You've seen right through me,” Lee crooned as he kissed Hannibal's mouth softy for it. “Now, the question is, do prefer to pitch or catch?”

 Hannibal stroked his own cock in one hand, the other running from the center of the young man’s chest and up to his elegant neck, where he wrapped long, nimble surgeon’s fingers around his throat. “I love the way you phrase it, Lee. I am very flexible, but I think I very much would like to _pitch_ , tonight,” he said, lips curled at the same time he rubbed his thumb over Lee’s pronounced Adam’s apple.

 Lee’s head lolled back on his neck, bearing his throat the other man, pressing into his fingers. “Then pitch you shall.” He moved over Hannibal’s hips and rolled his hips down into Hannibal’s slowly. “Just in the drawer there,” he gestured, “is lube and condoms.”

 Hannibal thought to himself how lovely Lee would look in any variety of positions, but focused for now on the matter at hand. He stretched out to reach the drawer and pulled out the needed items, starting with the condom. He looked at it and back up at Lee with a glint in his eyes. “You put it on me,” he instructed in a quietly powerful voice.

 “My pleasure, of course,” Lee said taking the packet from Hannibal, but first slid down between his thighs, wrapping his mouth around the older man’s very endowed cock, tasting him slowly. His fingers worked the packet open, ready to use it when he was done indulging himself.

 The older man moaned at the soft, satiny mouth swallowing him down. He leaned up on his elbows to watch as inch after inch slid past Lee's sweet , red lips, and his hips twitched a bit. “We'll have to see...just how much you can take of me,” he said, his breath hitching.

 Lee smiled and licked the bulbous tip slowly. “I can take quite a lot. Never any complaints.” He dipped lower, to laved Hannibal’s balls against his tongue, and then expertly put the condom, with his mouth, slowly.

 Hannibal reached down and gripped each side of Lee’s head, holding him down with a growl. “That’s divine. Perfect,” he hissed, and finally released his grip after a few moments, letting him finish putting the condom on.

 Unphased, Lee righted himself, kissing his way up Hannibal’s body slowly, until his pert ass was sitting over his hips once more. “Work me open,” he demanded.

 "You've got quite the feisty tongue, don't you?" Hannibal quipped. He gripped Lee around his waist and picked him up a bit roughly, laying him on his belly and pulling his hips up so his ass was in the air. Parting his cheeks, he leaned down and laved a hot stripe over the pink, alluring little pucker. "Open you up, indeed," he said before diving in and licking ravenously at him.

 Groaning as he was manhandled, and loving every bit, Lee grasped behind him at Hannibal’s hand, afraid he might stop his torturous tongue from stroking every nerve in his sensitive ass. “Fuck-” he managed, toes curled into the white linens below them. “Your tongue is as sharp as your words.”

 The older man licked and prodded, adding a finger and pushing it past the first tight ring of muscle. "What a feast you are," he murmured, biting a flashy curve with sharp teeth. Hannibal speared his tongue alongside his finger, reveling in how responsive and eager this fascinating and beautiful young man was.

 All but celibate during his last stints with treatment, and then after with settling in, Lee’s body hadn’t been finely tuned in quite some time. He pressed back into his finger, begging for more. “Another.”

 Hannibal moved veiny hands over him, sliding in a second finger and curling it just so as he pushed in and out. He intuited from Lee's fervent request what he wanted, and so without asking, he lapped further and experimentally added a third. "You like it a little rough, don't you?" he asked, accent thick as honey.

“Yes,” Lee said, head dropped to the side of the bed, his dark blue gaze on Hannibal as his eyes filled with extreme lust. “Hard. Rough. Make me feel you for the next month. I want to remember you, Hannibal Lecter.”

 Hannibal pulled his fingers out and ran his hands over Lee, rolling him onto his back and climbing over his slender body. He stroked himself, adding lube over his condom-encased length, and pushed between the brunet's muscular thighs. "When this night is over, you will never, ever forget me, Lee Fallon." With that, he sank into Lee's tight wet body with a low moan, not bothering to be slow, instead pushing all the way inside him in one long, aching thrust.

 Lee hitched his slender hips in time with Hannibal’s, locking their bodies together with a spark of lust that rolled right through his spine, flushing his creamy complexion. Lee reached, hands in Hannibal’s chest hair,  grasping onto the strands tightly. “Perfectly my type.”

 Hannibal snapped his hips, pounding into Lee with an increasing fervor. Muscled arms braced on either side of him as he looked deeply into the younger man’s eyes, beryl meeting azure with a fiery intensity. “I’m glad I meet with your approval, because you are an absolutely exquisite fit for me as well,” he panted.

 Gripping Hannibal’s forearms, the younger man huffed panted breaths with each roll of sinuous hips, prodding at his prostate with each whip, as though finely tuned to do this _just_ for him. Lee’s chin canted up as his head rolled to the back slightly, a groan escaping his throat as arms wrapped around Hannibal’s shoulders, clawing up his back.

 As Lee displayed the long column of alabaster skin, thin blue veins prominent beneath, the alluring sight beckoned Hannibal, and once more he fastened a broad palm around his throat. Leaning down closer, his breath coming out in heated puffs along sensitive flesh, he snapped his teeth just there, beside his neck, teasingly. His lower body seemed to work of it's own accord, pushing deep and slow like a rolling tide.

 “Harder-” Lee managed, wrenching his neck under Hannibal’s palm, begging for a little more squeeze, trusting the doctor beyond what he might with others. His body almost sang with how well Hannibal managed to prod, hard or fast, slow or punishing, Lee felt every inch of the man sparking lust anew through his nerves.

 The older man slowed when he felt the pleasure growing too much, sped up when the lull had sufficiently staved off climax, dragging his cock over Lee's prostate with each thrust and playing him with the skill that came with experience. The young man was absolutely breathtaking beneath him, lips parted like flower petals, his teeth gleaming like pearls. Hannibal leaned down and took his mouth, sliding his tongue inside and devouring him greedily. He groaned at the taste. "Lee..."

 Lee was close to the edge, ready to let the pleasure release into a blooming heat. He didn’t want this to end, but rolling his hips down into Hannibal to take him in more, he couldn’t stop the dribble of precome and the hitching of his breath as their mouths parted and fit together perfectly. “Hannibal-”

 Hannibal pressed a broad palm over Lee's cock before gripping him firmly and jerking upwards,. He braced himself against his neck, pressing down hard, leaning his weight against his throat. Feeling the struggle to swallow and breathe made his heart race and he struggled to reign in his climax. Tugging faster on Lee's cock, his accent came out thick and breathless. “Come for me. Come for me, and I'll let you breathe,” he whispered, knuckles turning white as he stroked Lee harder.   

 Breath hitched, it was all Lee could do but gasp and push Hannibal off, but instead, he gave over to the sensation of everything working up to this moment, to the impending pleasure that heightened the second it reached the top, unable to let go of that huffed groan stuck in his throat. Lee writhed as the orgasm took over, spasming through his lower region, coating Hannibal’s long, perfect fingers with hot white fluid. Sea-blue hues gazed up at Hannibal, brighter against flushed pink skin.

 Hannibal was taken by surprise by the burst of strength, but it pleased him. As Lee shuddered his climax, he felt his cock milked of his own and he quaked, slamming half a dozen times into the smaller man and letting loose a string of unintelligible words in a foreign language. Gasping and sliding out of him, he rolled to his back and carefully rolled the spent condom off, tying it and tossing it in a small trash can by the bed. "I'm speechless, Lee," he finally said with a hoarse chuckle.

 “I find that hard to believe,” Lee chuckled, catching his breath, swallowing down over the slightly sore area, but still smiling. “You are… a marvel. I may not let you leave.”

 A smile curled over Hannibal's full lips, and he leaned up on an elbow, surveying Lee a bit like a lion might look at his prey. “You don't have to. After all, I don't believe I'm not done with you yet,” he replied in a teasing tone.

 “No?” Lee grinned wider, and rolled off the bed. “I did promise you wine.” He went to his extensive wall of wine. “What more afterglow-ish to you? Red? White? Pink?”

 “Red. I am not sure if you know this, but red wine is better for sexual performance. It increases testosterone levels in the male body. Of course, too much can have the opposite effect, but, all indulgences in moderation, right?” Hannibal said, his eyes twinkling. He admired Lee's form as he stood before his collection, eyes roving over him.

 “More than aware, but wasn’t sure of your preference, despite the data given,” Lee offered, and hummed as he chose a bottle from the rack. “A Merlot, I think. It’s a 2001 library wine from Napa Valley.” He took a wine key to the bottle, uncorking it, and then poured it into a decanter first, to aerate.

 "What remarkably good luck I have to meet a man like yourself, with such like minded interest and knowledge in wine," Hannibal commented. He sat up in bed and then stood, stretching his back out and walking around the room to a small mat on the floor and alter to Buddha. He looked down at it and then back at Lee. "How long have you been practicing Buddhism?" he asked, unashamed of his nudity.

 “About twelve years,” Lee said, hands on the counter now. “It became my way of coping. I’m hardly the best practicing,” he gestured to the wine and the bed they just had sex on, “but I could be a lot worse.”

 “Coping?” Hannibal asked. He ran his fingers along the mantle and turned towards Lee.

“I struggled with cancer up until six months ago,” Lee said, absolutely not worried about what Hannibal thought of that, if he thought anything at all. “Diagnosed when I was twenty three. It’s in remission now.” Lee poured the wine into two glasses from the decanter, and walked over to Hannibal, handing him one by the stem.

 As a former surgeon, Hannibal had thought that was what the scars he'd felt and seen were from, but they only made him more remarkable, and certainly not the least bit diminished in his eyes. "You take very good care of your body, and it shows. At the risk of sounding trite, there's an inner light about you, Lee, that's positively intoxicating. I mean it as a compliment. You're irresistible in many ways." Hannibal neared Lee again and ran smooth long fingers over his shoulders and chest.

 “Thank you. I try to be positive whenever possible. I can’t and won’t let anyone bring me down, it’s just not my way,” Lee said, though very aware he had his moments, he hoped not to show them to Hannibal. He leaned into the touches and then sipped the wine in his hand, letting coat his taste buds.

 Hannibal tilted his head back to take a drink himself, first closing his eyes to inhale the rich scent, then tasting it. “Cherries and fresh herbs. Crisp and well balanced with a delightful oaky flavor.” He continued caressing Lee after the first swallow, holding eye contact and licking the residual wine from his lips. “I’m very curious to get to know you more. I hope perhaps you feel the same. I think there’s some adventurous territory we might be able to explore together,” he said, a pale brow arched.

 “I'm intrigued, to say the least,” Lee said, and leaned to kiss the taste from Hannibal's mouth slowly. “I'm open sexually, there isn't much I won't try or do.”

 The doctor loved how passionate and open Lee was; it lit a fire within him and certainly stoked his imagination. “I wish I had a quicker refractory period, but I may need about thirty minutes before I can explore that. In the meantime, I’m happy to enjoy this wine and then perhaps pleasure you some more?” He said with a smile.

 “By all means,” Lee said taking another sip of the fragrant wine, and then kissed the taste into Hannibal's mouth slowly. “I am in no rush.”

 Hannibal led Lee to the bed again and gestured towards it. “When we finish our wine, I’ll give you a massage and then we will see where it goes, does that sound good?” He asked. There was a wicked, dangerous look in his eye as the wheels turned and he contemplated what he might do with this young man.

 "That sounds appropriately nice,” Lee said, but he knew a devilish look when he saw one, that Hannibal was capable of so much more, if the choking had anything to do with it.

 They finished the wine and Hannibal took both glasses and set them on the counter. He took Lee’s hand and pulled him towards the bed. “Lay on your belly,” he asked, sitting on the edge.

 The younger man did as requested, laying flat to the bed, chin resting on his fingers where they were clasped together in front of himself. “This alright?”

 Hannibal’s gaze devoured the young man before him, looking him over as though he were a sumptuous feast at his disposal to devour. “Perfect, Lee. You’re as exquisite as a work of fine art,” he murmured appreciatively, crawling up the bed to rake flat nails down the backs of his firm, thick thighs. Moving up further, the older man began to rub long lines following the striations of his back and moving upwards. “You do hold some tension in your lower back, I see,” he said, fingers working their way up his spine and out.

 “When I have any tension,” Lee replied, closing his eyes as someone else for once took care of him, of his needs, first. Lee always jumped on taking care of his bedmate first. “Your hands are perfect.”

 “Something I gained working as a surgeon in another life, strong hands,” Hannibal murmured working down Lee’s body with ease. He massaged the young man’s legs in deep strokes. “I noticed the shoes, and given your muscular structure I would guess you run quite a bit. Am I correct?” he asked. He could feel himself getting more aroused even in this simple act, thumbs smoothing over abductors and up to his gluteal muscle.  

 “I train for marathons,” Lee answered, resting his head on his arms, eyeing Hannibal over his shoulder with a little grin. “Used to keep my mind off treatments, give me time everyday to zone out as my feet hit the pavement, over and over…”

 Hannibal rose for a moment, reaching for the lubrication they’d used earlier, as well as another condom and a small bottle of oil he noticed on the dresser. Having the items he wanted in hand, he climbed back on the bed and poured a little of the oil between his hands, warming it before taking his right foot and rubbing from heel up the back of his calves. “May as well do this the right way. Besides, I do have something in mind for you.” His tone was commanding yet gentle. He wasn’t ignoring the things Lee had said regarding his illness, but he did want to make him forget about all that right now.

 Lee hummed, glad the subject wasn't pushed, or asked about further, at least for now. Foreplay did better without talks of cancer. Thighs spread at the thought, Lee head buried in his arms for the moment. “And what is that?”

 Large, veined hands stroked up his thighs to the tender inner flesh, kneading and working up to firm buttocks. He squeezed some lubrication between his fingers and parted Lee’s cheeks, rubbing a finger over his hole. “I’m curious just how much you can take, Lee. I’d love to find out,” he suggested, voice smooth as honey. He was fully erect again, but ignored his cock in favor of exploring the young man’s body sensuously.

 Lee raised a brow back at the doctor, flushed with realization and sudden need. He knelt, on his knees, ass spread back toward Hannibal, a far better receiving position. “By _all_ means…”

 With his lube-slicked hands, he languidly stroked Lee’s large balls, rolling them in one palm as he pressed his fingers inside. To Hannibal, Lee’s body felt relaxed from their earlier activities, and so he slipped two digits in easily, pressing upward, not being overly ambitious or hastening anything right away. “This is just about making you feel very, very good, Lee. Now, I’d like you to lay down, if you wouldn’t mind. This will be more comfortable on your back,” he said, sliding his fingers out and rubbing his calf. His well-coiffed hair had long since slid out of place and was hanging in his lust-darkened eyes.

 Lee listened, dropping down once more and then rolled, strong thighs spread for Hannibal, hips canted just so, up toward him. “I can’t honestly I’ve ever done this, though the idea has appealed to me many times.” Who better than a doctor to push his limits and make sure he came back from the very edge of pleasure?

 The older man’s lips curled with delight at Lee’s willingness. In truth he already looked so beautifully debauched, lying supine, spread open for him, and Hannibal moved over him like a predator about to devour his prey. Kneeling between his legs, he began once more, two fingers slipping inside and curling up as he progressed. “I’m quite glad you’re open to what I’m interested in exploring. I assure you, I won’t hurt you, and this may actually result in perhaps one of the most powerful climaxes you’ve ever felt,” he explained.

 “I’m all for the best mind blowing sexual experiences,” Lee said, his voice quivering just slightly as his body warmed once more to Hannibal’s fingers, pliable and for the taking. Lee couldn’t help but see a stealthy wild cat in the older man, sharp and wise, but dangerous. Danger only made Lee squirm all the harder, wantonly.

 “Perfect.” Hannibal licked his lips and gently added another finger, working it in and twisting his wrist a bit as he moved more. The pad of his finger tips tapped against the smooth, round gland deep inside Lee, brushing over it just slightly. He wanted to build the sensations gradually.

 The strong, but far more lithe, young man rolled his hips forward slightly to get more of Hannibal’s touch, to feel his fingers against the sweetest spot, flushing his skin with renewed desire. “Yes it is…”

 Savoring the look on Lee's face, Hannibal moved in and out rhythmically until he felt his body utterly relax beneath him. Calculating each sigh and moan, he watched Lee's mouth, as those perfect lips opened and gasped. The doctor knew Lee was ready when he slowly added a third and then fourth finger, holding them all together as narrow as possible, funneling them inside. He hummed deeply, deepening his touch. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

 “Near nirvana,” Lee whispered out, head back as his whole body relaxed, all but taking in every bit Hannibal offered, like his very being was hungry for it.

 Hannibal leaned down atop Lee, swirling his tongue around a flat, rosy nipple and relishing the feel of it pebbling as he lapped and grazed sharp teeth over him. Moving up a bit so he was alongside Lee, he laved sloppy, slow kisses up his sharp collarbone and neck to his jaw. After several minutes, he could feel the beauty’s muscles relax just enough to slide deeper still. “Ready to try?” he asked softly.

 Every groan escaping Lee's mouth was met with a gentle slide of now girth, his eyes lust blown and dark as he nodded his head in awestruck anticipation. Being filled like this was almost too much, but the pleasure sensation that exploded through his nerves only coaxed him into wanting the whole thing.

 Feeling Lee’s body blossoming beneath him was heady, the utter power of it, the power this young man had over him and the knowledge that he could provide intense, exquisite pleasure to him all but sang through his veins. Hannibal attuned himself keenly to his every breath, to every twitch and sigh elicited. Adding more lubrication, he finally pushed deeper, admiring how much Lee had opened to him already. Four fingers now, and only his thumb to add, to sheath himself fully in his body. He kissed feather-like along his jawline, waiting to sense he was ready for the rest. His middle finger, the longest one, brushed over him on each press inside.

 Lee had been double penetrated once, and he enjoyed the hell out of it, and this was going to be right up there, he just knew it. In the moment, he felt blissfully pent up, every nerve in his hot, lust-filled body igniting as small pants of breath escaped him. “Do it,” he whispered, not even sure he said it out loud, as his own voice was softer to his ears over the thrumming of his heartbeat. 

The doctor pushed the rest of his hand in ever so slowly, knuckles breaching the impossibly tight passage. He gasped at how hot the velvety clutch felt, crushing and gripping his hand. Past the tight muscle now, he was pulled deeper, and he flexed his fingers inside, barely moving them. This was incredibly intimate, Hannibal thought to himself, sliding his tongue past Lee’s lips and kissing him deeply as he curled his fingers inside. “How does it feel?” he asked.

 Lee breathed out slowly against Hannibal’s mouth, trying to keep from trembling with the lust that was built inside of him, unmoving as he tried to keep Hannibal just _so_ every movement making him that much closer to coming. “Divine… filled.”

 Hannibal twisted his wrist inside, fingertips painting letters and words unspoken around and around the sensitive almond-shaped gland. His breathing was in sync with Lee, almost as though his hand became an extension, part of him, melded within. Hannibal could feel the ecstasy pouring from the young man, and it made him throb with desire, his erection leaking against the mattress. “Good. You're exquisite, Lee. Let go, I want you to feel completely…”

 Lee took hold of Hannibal’s face and kissed him roughly, passionately, as his hips moved just enough down to tap against his prostate a little harder, sending his body into a shuddering mess, pulsing around Hannibal as he started to come, light headed and hot.

 Hannibal moved his free hand to Lee’s cock, jerk him in sharp, firm strokes as he curled his fingers forward inside. He knew it would provide an intense orgasm and his heart pounded, certain of his goal. “Feel me inside you, that's a good boy, come on,” he whispered, wanting to milk him of every ounce of come he could offer.

 “Fuuck…” Lee swore as the orgasm built and built, like it was never going to end, but then with a gasping breath, everything let loose, and Lee came hard, tensing up as his toes curling into the sheets, moaning Hannibal’s name.

 Hannibal ate the moans right from his mouth, stroking him through the explosive climax with deft skill and care. "Simply perfect, everything about you," he said, not releasing him until every drop had been spent. Slowly and carefully he slid his hand out of Lee's body, wanting to do so while he was still fully relaxed and distracted. He remained with him another moment before sitting up and locating his discarded boxers on the floor next to the bed, wiping his hand before cleaning off Lee.

 Lee slowly came down from his pleasure high, just laying there as Hannibal wiped him clean, absolutely drunk on what had just happened. “You are… amazing.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal had gotten dressed and sat on a crate near the door, putting his socks and shoes back on. “Since I live nearby, would you be opposed to seeing me again? I did enjoy your selection of wine and...everything,” he remarked with a sly smile, rising and walking back towards Lee. 

Lee stretched, only his jeans on now, far too languid and relaxed to find he cared much to do anything else, even if he had to go back downstairs before the evening rush. “I would not be opposed.” He used not do attachments, simplifying his life, but he did say he had to change things up for the better, now that he was in remission. What better way to rectify that?

Hannibal cupped the younger man’s jaw, stroking a thumb over his soft beard. “Good. I’m pleased to hear that. I think there’s much more we might be able to explore, don’t you?”

“Plenty more,” Lee offered, tilting his chin up a little as he gazed into Hannibal’s eyes, his own never leaving the doctor’s. “I’m a willing subject to any… procedures you wish to conduct.”

Hannibal grinned a bit cheekily at his words and nodded in agreement. “I’m also a bit of a gourmand, should the mood strike. I’m getting unpacked and my kitchen stocked. I’d love to ask you to come for dinner, Lee,” he said suggestively, hoping the pun wouldn’t be lost on him.

“And you cook? Be still my heart,” Lee grinned back, eyes lighting up big and bright, hand over his chest laid across his heart. “I’d love to.”

“I do indeed. You bring the wine, I'll cook. Is there anything in particular you don't eat? Meat, perhaps?” Hannibal asked, looking at the Buddhist altar. 

Again, Lee was hardly the best Buddhist. “I’ve been known to eat meat now and then. I wasn’t a very good vegetarian.”

“Any sort of dry white wine then. I saw a store with fresh sea scallops and I believe I’d like to try a new recipe I have. It’s a good meal for this warm weather we’ve been having,” Hannibal said, hoping fish would be a good choice. “A white Rhone, French Burgundy, perhaps even a Syrah rosé.” 

“Do you want me to decide or just take your suggestion?” Lee asked with a grin, having a whole selection down stairs they could choose from. “You’re welcome to pick anything you like from the bar before you go.”

“Surprise me. I’d love to get a taste from your palate, what you’d choose,” Hannibal replied. “I’m eager to discover what you...enjoy best. In multiple areas,” he said, a smirk curling his full lips. He slipped his arm around Lee’s waist and took a moment to inhale deeply once more; some might find it unnerving, but he enjoyed the handsome young man’s scent. 

Lee loved it, someone as affectionate as he could be, especially with someone he actually wanted to spend more time with. He held Hannibal around his shoulders, heart beating faster. “I’ll surprise you then.”

Hannibal looked down, deep into Lee’s eyes, and saw nothing but guileless beauty, a man light of heart with a warmth that was exuded by every cell in his body. For someone like Hannibal, it was mesmerizing and filled him with longing and curiosity. 

He finally pulled a pen from the pocket of his coat and wrote out his address and phone number on a scrap of paper. “Tomorrow evening then? Seven?” he asked, leaving it on the table.

 

“Seven it is,” Lee replied with a nod, completely in awe that this refined-looking man would want to have dinner, to pursue more than just a bedroom relationship.

Hannibal cupped the younger man’s jaw in one hand and pressed their lips together, licking the seam to gain entrance and kissing him deeply. He lingered there, tasting his mouth, and pulled away somewhat reluctantly. “I should let you get back to it then. Goodnight, Lee,” he said in a deep voice before turning to leave. 

“I’ll walk you out,” Lee said, throwing his shirt on, but leaving his feet bare. He opened the door for Hannibal and let him slip out first, leading him back down the stairs from the loft to the bar.

*** Hannibal walked home, his mind awash in thoughts of his new...lover? Friend? Difficult to say, though he was drawn to Lee strongly. He was so different, almost completely opposite of his William. Well perhaps “ _his_ ” was overstating, as he had never had an opportunity to consummate his feelings for the handsome but troubled young man. He knew he was eager to see where he and Lee would go, to test and see if he could open up to him. 

The following day was occupied by gathering ingredients and meal preparation. He’d gotten everything ready and had just showered and dressed for the evening, combing his damp hair in the mirror and checking himself out as he rolled up his shirt sleeves and tied his apron to continue in the kitchen. He glanced at his watch and noted the time; just a few more things to be done and dinner would be ready, and in a few minutes he expected Lee to arrive. He turned on some music, selecting some relaxing but optimistic Mozart for their evening. 

A knock at the door resounded through the lofty hallway, and Lee stood behind the door, holding a bottle of dry Riesling, one of the best he had at the bar, on short reserve at that. He was dressed in the best clothes he could manage, a nicer button down and fitted jeans.

Hannibal swung open the door with a careful smile that broadened upon seeing the young man. “Welcome. Please, come in,” he said, reaching for Lee’s arm. He wore a lightweight sage button down shirt, silk tie, and linen trousers. Upon closing the door, he leaned forward to kiss him slowly. “Thank you for the wine,” he said as he pulled away and took the bottle to look at the label.

“It’s a private label. Had to go to the winery myself to buy it. I like to do that,” Lee stated, following after Hannibal as he took in the lavish atmosphere, quaint but luxurious. “Quite the home you provide.”

Hannibal turned and led Lee deeper into his abode. Brick walls contrasted with an accent wall papered in a pattern of dark browns and creams, rich earth tones throughout. He walked through the living room and into the kitchen. There were a couple of leather bar stools in front of a long, stainless steel island in the middle of the kitchen, clearly a focal point of the home. The delicious smell of seafood and cilantro filled the room, and Hannibal gestured towards one of the seats at the counter. “If you'd like to watch while I finish preparations, you may. This is my domain, the kitchen,” he said with a charming smile.

“If you don’t want any help, I’ll take a seat,” Lee said, and hopped up on a stool, looking around at everything. It was very, very… Hannibal Lecter, from what the wine enthusiast new about the doctor.

“I’m impressed you went to the winery yourself to get this. And 2001, a very good year for rieslings in this region,” he said, tapping the label and setting it down. He pulled a corkscrew out and began to open it, forearms flexing as he did so, and he smiled up at Lee. “Everything is nearly ready. I hope you enjoy it.”

“It’s about who you know,” Lee said, hands on the counter. “It smells amazing.”

Hannibal turned the scallops he’d been sauteing, and stirred the sauce on the adjacent burner. “It’s critical to watch scallops when you prepare them. If they’re overcooked, they get dry,” he said. He removed them from the heat and plated them, then carefully drizzled the sauce and topped with a bit of herbs he had in a small bowl. Adding some beautiful, bright, steamed broccolini, he presented the dishes with flourish and gestured for Lee to follow him, leading him to the dining room. “Sea scallops with cilantro gremolata and ginger lime beurre blanc with steamed broccolini in a butter sauce. Bring the wine and glasses, if you would,” he asked.

Slipping off the stool, Lee picked up the glasses, following Hannibal toward the very formal dining room. Much nicer than places he's lived before, but he didn't expect much less from Hannibal. He set the glasses down on the set places. “It smells amazing, I'm sure you've outdone yourself.”

Hannibal pulled out a chair for Lee, sliding a hand to his lower back and lightly kissing his neck before sitting himself. “I’m very passionate about many things. Cooking is one of my obsessions. It is remarkably calming, satisfying, and allows me to present nourishment, art and pleasure all in one medium.” 

“Well, it’s beautiful,” Lee said, looking at the dish, but couldn’t help his gazing from wandering more to Hannibal than anything else. “It shows the care you provide for even a simple dish.”

The doctor poured the wine Lee had brought into two glasses and raised one to the attractive young man. “Thank you. To a blossoming friendship, and perhaps more, if I’m fortunate enough.” He gave a coy wink and continued. “Į sveikatą - ‘ _cheers’_ in Lithuanian. It actually translates to _bless you,_ ” he added.

Lee raised his glass to that and did his best to repeat it, trying not to laugh at himself. “It’s all the same,” he said, and took a sip of the wine, just as good as he remembered. “You are more than fortunate, by the way.”

“Well, that's very good. I really like you, Lee. I must admit, I haven’t made many connections that I’ve kept. You’re the first person in some time who makes me perhaps want to,” he said, pausing to wait for Lee to begin eating before he did so himself. 

“Not into deep connections?” Lee asked, picking up his fork to cut into one scallop, and then placed the bite into his mouth, letting it melt like butter across his tongue. The flavors melded seamlessly. He hummed his approval.

"It's the mask many of us wear, the one that shows people what they hope to see and hides what lies beneath. Often we spend a great deal of effort building walls to keep people out, curious to see who might be clever or determined enough to scale them. You, Lee, don't seem to have that issue at all, and it's one thing that is compelling about you." Hannibal took a bite of scallops and smiled, pleased at the flavor.

 

“What you see is what you get,” Lee offered about himself, taking a sip of wine. It matched the dish perfectly. “Whether that makes me very boring and predictable, or interesting and exciting.”

“I’m drawn to it, to _you_. I don’t think it’s boring at all. “ Even watching Lee eat was a nearly perverse pleasure, the fork sliding between his red, wet lips, small appreciative moans elicited as he clearly enjoyed the experience. Hannibal’s eyes focused on his mouth and down his neck as he swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing down the length. He wondered how beautiful it would looked bruised or marked by his teeth. He finally broke his gaze, a smile on his lips, and looked down to continue eating. “I chose a light meal tonight because I’m hoping perhaps we can try a little something later tonight, if you’re willing.”

A grin spread across Lee’s face, taking another sip of wine he leveled Hannibal with a hooded gaze, eyes dark at the suggestion without ever hearing what it could be. He swallowed again, licking his lips. “Always willing. What did you have in mind?”

Hannibal held an air of quietly possessed confidence and sensuality as he spoke. He took a bite of food, pausing to enjoy it before answering. "Blindfolds, sensory deprivation, restraint, denying your orgasm. Perhaps some domination. It seems cliche perhaps, and you may or may not be interested. Maybe even some more animalistic elements like biting or choking. I noticed you seemed to respond positively to my hands around your throat earlier."

“I admit, I love a man who can take control and show me endless pleasure. A boring bedroom is no place for me,” Lee explained as he popped another bite of scallop into his mouth, biting it off the fork with his teeth. “It’s been a long time.”

“Tell me more about yourself, Lee. I want to know you, if you’ll allow me,” Hannibal asked, taking a sip of wine. In order to truly bring Lee pleasure, he really wanted to get inside his mind deeper. “After all, sex and foreplay begin between the ears,” he chuckled.

“Mutual trust,” Lee agreed, though he wasn't making connections for twelve years, he did feel his attachment to Hannibal growing ever steady. “My mother is a French pastry chef. Best basque cake you've ever had. I'm an only child. I prefer books on tape, mostly because I like to run, and you can read and run.”

“Pâte sablée, ah yes. I’ve never been able to successfully manage the dough myself, and I haven’t had Basque since my days in Montparnasse. I studied art there for a bit. My flatmate was a pastry chef.” Hannibal looked at Lee with fascination. “Your running is certainly evident in your extraordinary physique,” he added with a smile. “As I mentioned, I was born in Lithuania. I had a sister, but she passed away when we were very young. My father, as I mentioned, was a count, but he and my mother died and I was all alone by the time I was ten, and my Uncle adopted me. I lived with him until I was sixteen, when I graduated high school and went off to college.” 

“Very studious,” Lee mentioned, absolutely stuck by Hannibal's intelligence and grace despite his tragic past. “My mother could give you tips, but she's off in Paris these days teaching.”

“What a shame. Perhaps you can teach me instead. Baking or running or both?” Hannibal said with a mischievous grin. 

“Do you want to run?” Lee asked, brow raised as he took another sip, savoring the wine.

Hannibal ran his hand down the front of his shirt, patting his abdomen. “I’ve been lucky to be able to remain fairly fit without such a dedicated exercise regimen, though I do sit ups and push ups, I would benefit from more cardiovascular activities. Yes, I think I’d like that,” he replied. 

Lee’s eyes drifted where Hannibal’s hand led, and then back to his lips and eyes, never trying to hide his lustful taste for the older man. “I’ll be sure to go easy on you, if you want?” he teased, smirk light his blue eyes brighter at the banter.

“Easy, hmm? Well at least one of us will, eh?” Hannibal said, eyes twinkling. He focused on Lee’s red, slightly damp lips, down his long neck and sharp, tempting collarbone. 

“I’ll go on easy on you for the sake of you riding me hard afterwards,” Lee retorted playfully, canting his head slightly as he watched the trail of Hannibal’s honeyed gaze.

A deep rouge flushed over Hannibal’s tawny, alpine cheekbones, and he smiled, flashing sharp canines as a darkness glinted in his eyes. “You can be assured, I will not go easy on you in that regard, Mr. Fallon,” he replied. He took his last bite of their dinner with a deep sigh and followed it with a long swallow of wine.

“I expected nothing less,” Lee said with a fond, flirty smile. He finished is he'd his meal, eating the broccolini last.

Hannibal poured them each a fresh glass of wine and took another sip, examining the bottle once more. “Very crisp and floral. I think this went very well with the meal. And it goes well with other things too,” he added. He set down his glass and look Lee over as though he were dessert, licking the residual wine from his lips. 

“Other things?” Lee asked, innocently, taking a long sip of the wine, to really savor the flavor, and hummed. “I think you’re right, maybe dessert?”

Hannibal rose, collecting the plates to take into the kitchen. “Yes, dessert. Perhaps you can help me with it?” he said, casting a sly look at Lee.

Lee grinned and stood, taking their glasses to the kitchen as he followed after Hannibal. “Of course…”

The regal doctor took their dishes to the sink and turned towards Lee, pouring the last of the wine into their glasses. Tipping the glass back, he drained it and backed Lee against the counter, running a hand along his neck and down the center of his chest sensually. “You're the best part of this meal, you know,” he said in a deep tone.

Having done the same, Lee set his glass on the counter, moving into every touch Hannibal offered, head lolled back for a moment, and then his gaze was on Hannibal, never wavering. Being lusted after was a thrill he’d always loved, whether it was a one time thing, or like they were exploring now, and moving in deeper, more meaningfully. They hadn’t said it yet, and they didn’t need to. Lee’s fingers curled around Hannibal’s wait, tugging his shirt undone to slip them under and touch bare skin as he licked his lips once. 

“I take that as a great compliment,” Lee all but purred, aware of Hannibal’s affinity to food.

“Tell me, Lee, when was the last time you were feasted upon, truly savored for the sumptuous delight that you are?” Hannibal asked, his voice rolling deep like a wave over the younger man. Leaning close, he brushed his lips lightly from the shell of his ear, grazing his teeth over the soft lobe, leaving feather kisses over his jaw. 

“Not since we last saw each other,” Lee admitted with a groan, hands clenching tighter around Hannibal’s hips to bring him closer.

“I can't imagine anyone being able to...give you everything you deserve, Lee. The true, real pleasure you need.” In point of fact it was Hannibal himself who felt himself becoming intoxicated, addicted to Lee. He pulled over a cooling bowl of melted chocolate he'd set aside and dipped his index finger in, using his thumb to gently part Lee's lips and dipping his finger inside his mouth. “I made this chocolate, but I think it would taste better from your tongue...”

Lee parted his lips just slightly, letting the chocolate drip onto his tongue before sucking Hannibal’s finger completely down with a lavish groan. His eyes sparked dark, pupil spreading across the vast ocean blue iris until just a tiny ring of color was all that was left.

Hannibal pulled his finger from Lee’s mouth and leaned in, licking over his lips, past the plush, ripe pillows and inside his mouth. He suckled the sweetness from his tongue and ran his hand around the back of his waist, pressing him closer. “I was right. Tastes better on you.”

Groaning from the delicate way Hannibal kissed him, yet wholly seductive, Lee dove in for another kiss, biting the words from Hannibal perfectly compliant mouth, hands roving up his perfectly toned back. “Agreed.”

Hannibal untucked the soft button-down shirt he wore and skated his hands beneath, over warm skin that felt like heaven under his fingers. He began unbuttoning it, working his way from the bottom up between heated kisses. He let his hands and mouth speak for him, his breath deepening.

Lee’s fingers spread over Hannibal’s chest, and then he started to undo all his buttons, one by one, exposing his hairy chest, which Lee loved immensely already. He rolled fingers over Hannibal’s nipples, tweaking them as his dove his tongue back into Hannibal’s mouth for more, cock hard under his slim-cut jeans.

The doctor pulled the loose shirt from Lee's shoulders and dipped a finger in the chocolate once more. With a dark smile, he circled and pinched a bare nipple, and the thick, sweet sauce dripped down Lee's smooth chest. He bent down to flick his tongue over the bud before sucking it, lapping at the drops that had escaped. Humming his approval, he licked him clean and started with the other nipple just the same. “Delicious,” he murmured.

“Fuck…” Lee almost laughed, and watched Hannibal with wanton desire building at the base of his spine. “You make everything look alluring.”

Hannibal moved a few things off the counter behind him and unbuckled his pants, pushing them down his hips and curving his palm around the young man’s hardness. “I could accuse you of the same,” he replied. He squatted down and picked them up from around Lee’s feet, lifting one leg at a time to free him.

“Guilty as charged,” Lee groaned, biting his own lip as he toed off his shoes to kick off his jeans completely.

Hannibal stood and lifted Lee by his waist to sit him on the counter. Pushing between his legs, he gripped the back of Lee’s head to crash their lips together, licking inside and exploring him between gasps. Hannibal’s sizable erection tented his own dress slacks, pressing into Lee’s underwear-clad crotch obscenely. “Tell me, Lee, what’s the appropriate punishment for being so beguiling?” he asked breathlessly.

“Cuffing, binding,” Lee suggested, his cock growing harder at the thought, leaking against his own hip under his boxers. Hannibal was everything he'd ever dreamed of and more.

The older man tugged off the silk tie he wore, pulling it free. He moved Lee off the counter and began to guide him into the living room. “I was going to fuck you on the counter, but if binding is what you want, we might need to move somewhere more suitable,” he said. Somehow the curse word rolled off his tongue almost elegantly rather than seeming crude. 

Lee flushed, hearing the refined man curse made him want harder. “Or both. We can do both.”

Hannibal gently pushed Lee to a plush chaise lounge and ran the tie between his hands, pushing his arms above his head. He began looping the silky fabric around his wrists methodically. “First I bind you and take you here. Then the kitchen…” he said with a predatory smile.

Lee grinned, watching Hannibal make art of him just by this alone. “You are magnificent,” he purred, looking at Hannibal’s form, still clothed in his pants, and pants alone, perfectly sculpted to Lee’s wants and needs.

Hannibal stood up and undid his trousers, pulling them off and folding them. “I’ll be only a moment,” he said, making his way to the bedroom clad in nothing but his silk boxers.

He returned a minute later carrying a sleep mask and a small silver instrument. “This is a Wartenberg pinwheel. I was considering blindfolding you and using it for a bit of sensory play. Would you like that?” he asked. 

A sultry gaze came over Lee’s features as he nodded, hands tied, and all but spread for Hannibal, in just his boxers. “Please do, Doctor Lecter,” he said with a lick of his lips.

“Good,” Hannibal purred, kneeling by Lee’s side and kissing him as he applied the mask. He lifted his head gently and then ran his hand down the younger man’s torso. “Can you see anything?” he asked, checking to make sure it would serve it’s purpose. 

“No,” Lee answered, allowing himself to relax back, eyes closed behind the mask, not even daring to want to peek at all. Why ruin the fun? He bit his bottom lip with anticipation. “Dark as night.”

Hannibal sat back on his heels and admired his handiwork. He began running his fingers over the young man’s lean, muscular form with a feather-light touch, from his calves up over his thighs and stomach. “I wonder if you’re ticklish?” the doctor asked playfully, holding the small metal device in his left hand, not touching it to his skin just yet.

“Not usually,” Lee said with a humble tone that suggested he could be rendered into a fit of giggles if the right spot was found.

Hannibal hummed with amusement. “Not _usually_ means perhaps sometimes you are,” he teased, ghosting his soft lips up the sides of Lee’s torso, painting his skin with the very faintest of touches down and over his taut stomach. 

“I am in the belief we can be anything once, if the right person does it well,” Lee insisted with a coy smile, flesh goosebumping under Hannibal's barely there touches. “I am in _very_ capable hands.”

Hannibal slid down Lee’s body to his feet, where he massaged his arches and then lifted one leg, placing it over his shoulder. He took the little pinwheel and ran it gently along his instep and to the ball of his foot. When he reached that area, he set down the device and rubbed firmly with his thumb, in slow circles. “How does this feel?”

Lee shivered, the anticipation of where Hannibal might head next, or what he might do was thrilling him to the core, where it heat his loins, thoroughly. His toes curling. “Divine.”

Hannibal ran his hands over each foot, focusing on the inner ankles of each. “In reflexology, the inner ankles are purported to correspond to libido. I’m sure you’re familiar,” he purred, admiring Lee’s slender but long feet. 

“On occasion. Can't say I've ever had it done to me, usually the giver,” Lee said, with a little sigh of pleasure, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth, painfully hard under his tented boxers.

Hannibal stared lustfully at Lee and picked up the pinwheel, running it over his instep as he used one hand to massage his calves. “The Wartenberg wheel was invented initially for neurological use, to test nerve sensitivity,” he said, then removed his touch from Lee and moved back up to his head. He ran the wheel lightly down his chest, just avoiding his nipples. He varied the intensity of sensation, starting off light and increasing pressure just slightly as he moved towards his belly. “Now it’s used most often in sexual play, namely BDSM.”

“How convenient,” Lee whispered, gasping here and there at the touches, everything so much more when he couldn’t anticipate where Hannibal might be next, his touches savored and enjoyed.

The doctor played him expertly, teasing over the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs, moving just shy of his nipples, rolling the wheel over his shoulders and up his neck. Where the delicate pricks of the needles didn’t travel, his lips and fingers did, his goal to leave Lee quivering and begging for more. “Often not knowing what is coming next - anticipation - is as pleasurable as the climax itself,” he whispered, lapping over a taut nipple with a smile.

Lee’s body was more than quivering by now, his skin was flushed hot and red, he was even sweating a little, breath heavy with anticipation, never knowing if Hannibal intended to fuck him at all. “One could come like this alone…” Lee agreed.

Hannibal knicked a hole in the fabric of Lee’s boxers, pulling the fabric well enough away from his skin so he wouldn’t be cut himself, and set the device down finally. The maneuver was slight and imperceptible until the sound of ripping fabric could be heard as Hannibal rent it free. As he pulled the shredded garment off and tossed it to the floor, he leaned forward and dipped his nose in the seam between Lee’s thigh and balls, inhaling deeply and brushing his lips over them. “You could, though I won’t allow it. Not yet.”

Body shivering from that alone, Lee felt his cock drip against his stomach, hard and free of the constraining boxers now. His fingers wriggled where wrists were bound together. “No?” he breathed, biting his lip to keep from doing just that.

Hannibal looked up at the young man, his eyes covered by the mask securely, and he couldn’t resist just one taste. He swept his tongue over the tip of Lee’s cock head, gathering the pre come that leaked there and savoring him. He moaned and gripped the base of his own cock, also dripping with sticky wetness. 

Finally he stood, dropping his own silk boxers to the floor, and descended between Lee’s thighs, pushing them apart and lifting them over his shoulders to allow him access to the young man’s pink little pucker. “Perhaps I can’t wait too much longer either, though,” he said, his voice cracking slightly.

Lee groaned softly, his body pulled down a ways to be lifted, his breath matching the racing of his heart, anticipation high. “Giving in so soon?”

“Oh no, not nearly, not yet. I can go a very long time before I give in. I’d not allow you respite so easily,” Hannibal chuckled. The skilled man laved over his entrance with a wet tongue, slurping noisily and suckling his balls lightly. He lifted them up again and swirled before lightly pressing further. 

“Oh, fuck-” Lee said, the curse lewd and all together enticing rolling off his slightly accented tongue. His thighs tensed, toes curled as he raised his hips, gyrating to get more of Hannibal’s wet tongue against him.

“All of your senses are heightened, the more others are taken away. Do you enjoy being restrained and blindfolded like this, Lee?” Hannibal asked. He shifted his hips so he could grind his meaty hardness against the young man’s muscular calf, his sticky pre come smearing into the fur.

“Yes,” Lee admitted, but he was hardly one to say no to anything new and kinky. He’d been restrained, but never like this, never by a doctor, never teased so beautifully.

Hannibal changed his angle a bit and began suckling the tip of Lee’s pink cock, pursing his lips firmly down, while stroking the root behind his balls and working a spit-slicked finger inside his ass. Out slowly, all the way and then back, a little deeper each time, until he curled his finger up. He could taste the salty fluid on his tongue and moaned deep, savouring it like a fine wine. 

Lee groaned louder, just about ready to come completely undone. His body writhed with each pass of tongue and finger alike. His mouth open in a wordless beg, a noise from his chest all that came out.

The older man worked two well-lubed fingers in and out as he suckled his cock, swallowing him deep. Pulling off messily, he emitted a low hum of arousal. “I’m going to remove the blindfold and fuck you now, Lee. Tell me, would you like that? Like me to take you rough and hard, now?” he asked. It was truly more hypothetical, as Hannibal was wont to simply take what he needed without apology. He caressed the younger man’s calf and teased his hole a bit deeper.

Body arched into the everything Hannibal did, Lee nodded his head slowly, trying keep some control of himself, not to see overly eager, but he knew he was failing. “I'm all yours.”

Hannibal climbed up his body and pulled the blindfold loose just as he took his mouth, kissing him deeply, sloppily, sucking his tongue with primal abandon. He sat up to take a minute to slick himself up with a generous amount of lube and apply a condom, kneeling over Lee on the chaise and looking down at him as he stroked himself. “Yes, you are,” he exhaled, his eyes burning with something feral and possessive. 

Every bit of bear that Lee had seen in Hannibal before was definitely showing now. Lee took his bound hands and put his arms around Hannibal’s neck, keeping there as he sloppily kissed him, groaning. “Do. Do it hard.”

Something about Lee made Hannibal want to devour him whole, take a bite of him and savor each mouthful of flesh, but it would all be over too quickly, and it was simply a metaphor, even if he would gladly do it, if he could keep him alive. For now, he would satisfy himself stabbing him with a different penetrative implement; his full lips curled into a dark smile at his humor. Laying himself between Lee’s legs, he entered him swiftly, his bulbous cockhead displacing lube, and pushing it further with a wet sound. Seeing the fire in the young man’s eyes, he shifted his hips and sank the whole way, his mouth hovering over Lee’s as he looked into his eyes. “Yes,” he whispered simply, quietly. Understated for the intensity of the moment. 

Hannibal had quite a different aura about him, but Lee found the mystery to be enticing, only dragging him back in when his good natured mind told him to either dig further or get out. Hannibal worked him over like a instrument, well played and finely tuned. “Oh-” he managed, heat spiking through him immediately.

Hannibal dragged every inch out slowly, feeling Lee’s body quake beneath him, and he looked down between their bodies to see the young man’s own cock leaking against his taut belly. Hannibal opened his mouth over Lee’s then, his tongue delving inside hot and serpentine as he pushed back inside fully. 

Lee wrapped his legs tighter around Hannibal’s lips, trying to keep the doctor press tight against his prostate; having been teased and abused perfectly, he wanted all the pleasure he could get now, sucking Hannibal’s tongue, winding his own with it slowly through gasps of wanton breath.

No longer teasing, the doctor snapped his hips faster, breath coming out in grunts as he thrust harder. He wrapped one hand around the back of Lee’s head, holding him in place, his muscled forearms bracketed on either side. “I want to consume you, devour you, beautiful creature,” he rasped out roughly, his teeth dragging over Lee’s neck before meeting his mouth again. 

Oh fuck, and Lee would let him, every single day, if Hannibal wanted. He hated attachments, but he was pretty sure he was starting to have one for the first time in years. Lee moaned into Hannibal’s mouth and bit his bottom lip, tugging on it as heat swelled his lower back, threatening to finally release. “You can eat me all you want as long as you keep fucking me.”

“If that’s...what you want...I’ll give it all to you,” Hannibal whispered. He moved his grip from the back of Lee’s head to his cock. The swollen tip rubbed against his furry belly, smearing pre come between their sweat-slicked bodies, and he sheathed him in the tunnel of his fist, stroking in time with his hips. “I need to feel you climax while I’m inside you, Lee,” he said. “Again.”

Lee’s fingers stretched and curled, tucked together behind Hannibal’s head as the fire washed through him and pushed down toward his balls. He grunted, moaning. “Almost-”

The older man rested his weight on Lee’s chest, his broad palm creeping up to his neck, just below his windpipe. He leaned down, curling his fingers around the young man’s throat as his thrusts became rougher. Hannibal’s deep set eyes turned nearly blood-red with lust as he gazed down at Lee, his beautiful lips parted as he gasped for air beneath him. He wouldn’t choke him, not in any damaging way, and yet it was exhilaratingly erotic to watch the way the skin turned white beneath the press of his fingertips. “Yes, Lee, yes...”

Limited breath added to the euphoric feeling that clouded his eyes and mind, letting him concentrate on the pleasure that now blasted through his loins, his cock threatening even more to spill over onto his stomach, snatched between their bellies, he gasped, “Hannibal-” and with that Lee came, throbbing around Hannibal’s cock, almost feeling gutted from how hard and fast the blinding heat took him.

Hannibal looked down, spellbound by the look of surrender in Lee’s heavily lidded eyes, and groaned as the younger man’s body quaked and clenched around him. He was vaguely aware of squeezing around his long neck one more time, before he pulled out and tore off the condom. Grunted and gasping, he jacked himself off onto Lee, their seed combining, streaking up his muscular abdominals. He let out a string of words in a foreign language, collapsing onto one arm as he pumped out the last of his orgasm and biting harsh kisses against Lee’s ruby lips. 

“Mm,” Lee managed, biting against Hannibal’s mouth as their warm spent gathered against his belly. “What a waste. I bet that tastes wonderful.”

Hannibal smirked against Lee’s lips and slithered down his body. Much of it had smeared across his furry chest, but there was enough left pooling in the younger man’s belly button that the doctor licked. His tongue lapped in broad strokes up Lee’s chest, following the trajectory of come, and when he’d cleaned him, he moved back up to Lee’s mouth. It was rather kinky - dirty - and Hannibal loved it. He placed one hand on Lee’s jawline, opening his mouth and pressing his own to him, sharing the flavor. “Agreed. It’s decadent,” he said in a rough voice.

It was absolutely the sort of thing Lee _loved_. He ate Hannibal’s words from his mouth, licking inside slowly as he groaned, taking in the salty taste of spend together. Lee was addicted now, and he knew it as he held Hannibal closer with his legs, refusing to let go.

The doctor absolutely loved the possessive way Lee held him in place, powerful thighs secure around his body, keeping him there. Hannibal seldom formed attachments, didn’t allow himself the indulgence, but he was beginning to feel as though this particular man had ensnared him almost to a point that he didn’t mind. He _wanted_ this, and if he was being honest he wanted _Lee_. There was something about the unapologetic freedom he celebrated, a peace and beauty to the exquisite way he abandoned himself to pleasure. As their tongues tangled together, panting and sated, Hannibal gripped Lee’s jawline. There was almost no need to say anything more. Hannibal quietly held Lee to his chest as he came down from the high. 

Lee managed to wiggle his hands free from their bindings, his breath coming much slower now, as he calmed, but his head high from pleasure was ever lingering, pleasantly. Lee wanted to know every inch of Hannibal, inside and out, through the vast intelligence of his mind, down to the things he enjoyed just for fun.

Hannibal sat up after a minute. The come that was left on his chest was drying and cooling a bit uncomfortably, and he rose. “Excuse me,” he said with a smile. “I think I’ll clean up a bit. You can come with me?” he suggested, holding out a hand. 

Grinning, Lee took Hannibal’s hand. “It’d be rude to remain sticky.”

Hannibal smiled at the particular choice of words, but said nothing, instead leading Lee to his master bathroom. It was large and beautiful, all dark, rich woodsy colors, and a skylight. He plucked some clean towels from the bathroom closet and ran one under warm water, gliding the soft terry over Lee’s form. “If you want to stay, you may. I’d like you to, but I leave the invitation open, Lee. I make very good breakfast,” he said, his dark eyes flickering over the young man as he cleaned him and then offered him a dry towel..

“Who am I to refuse a handsome doctor?” Lee asked, taking the dry to wipe down the wet spots, his eyes roving over Hannibal’s perfect… everything. Lee couldn’t contain the amount of unadulterated passion and lust he had stewing inside of himself for the other man. 

“Good, because I have a feeling you’d make a very good breakfast as well. What better way to wake up,” Hannibal said with a suggestive smile. 

Lee grinned at that, kissing the doctor for it, slowly. “You make a very good argument. I’ll stay.”


End file.
